Of Confusion Comes Answers
by Kairacahra1869
Summary: Every person has a secret and every story a backstory. Contains minor violence, minor curse words, and mentions of rape/molestion.
1. Egyptian Turned GrecoRoman

**This is my first PjatO story so constructive criticism welcomed. This is what I think, for some odd reason, of what I say should happen in the PJatO series. So yea there may be some spoilers from the book series but not too much. This is just an insight on one of the character's past so you understand more. So just enjoy the story.**

* * *

_~Prologue: 452 B.C. Ancient Egypt Amun-Ra's Fortress~_

_Salitus P.O.V._

I was running-no scratch that-I was fleeing for my life.

I heard Bastet and my father yelling after me, "Lady Salitus stop! Please let's just talk about this! Lady Salitus!"

I ignored her. I was mad at everyone especially _her_.

'_How could they do that to me? I thought they loved me! I thought it was my choice!_' I thought angrily, tears blurring my vision, as I ran blindly towards anyplace that wasn't here.

_~Flashback~_

"_Salitus, Lord Amun-Ra would like to see you." Anubis said his face and black Jackal eyes not displaying a single emotion._

"_Whatever for father?" I had replied. Knowing Amun-Ra I knew that it couldn't be good._

_My father just looked at me with a sad look in his eye. He walked over to me changing into his human form._

"_I wish I could tell you but I swore on the Eye of Horus that I wouldn't say anything about to you." He then grabbed my face, gently bringing it towards him, black eyes meeting sapphire blue eyes" But I will tell you this: it is a choice that you and only you can answer to. Remember whatever you choose will have a consequence so choose wisely."_

_I was scared at what he said. Swearing on the Eye of Horus was the most serious oath you could make and you had to fulfill that oath for if you break it horrible things would happen. So for him to do that meant something terrible was going to happen._

"_But what if I don't go father? What if-"_

"_You must go but here I will give you this." He said pulling a tiara out of his pocket and, pushing my long, silky, black as ebony hair out of my eyes, put it on me "It was created by Ma'at with the help of me and your mother designed to protect whoever is wearing it. This will protect you, no matter where you are, as long as you have it on. When you are in need of it will unleash a power like no other but beware this power could destroy the universe if it is not used properly or if the person wearing it would lose control. I wish I could help you more but I'm afraid this is all I can give you. Now go my child." He said this last bit before pushing me out the door._

_As I walked to the Amun-Ra's Fortress I looked at the tiara my dad gave me. It was gold like all Egyptian jewelry was but in the center was an Ankh. In the center of the Ankh was the Eye of Horus. To the left and right of the Ankh were Scarab Beetles. It was hard to believe that this beautiful piece of jewelry could hold any power._

_As I reached the door that lead to the Grand Hall of Egyptian Gods and Goddesses (I know a mouthful right?) I had a weird sensation that something bad was going to happen. I should've run when I had the chance. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and entered the Hall._

"_My Lord you wanted to see me?" I said bowing down respectfully._

"_Ah Salitus I have an offer to make to you." He said circling me while scanning every inch of my body, almost, hungrily. I began to feel very uncomfortable but I refuse to show it. If there's one thing Amun-Ra loves more than being the King of Egyptian gods it's making people nervous, anxious, and irritated._

"_What is it my lord?"_

_He stopped and looked me dead in the eye._

"_I've heard that you have been working for your uncle Osiris because of who you are. Right?"_

_I nodded yes. I knew he knew this I mean who didn't. My father, Anubis, had slept with Isis, my mom and also wife to Osiris, and nine months later I was born. My parents tried to keep me a secret and to insure my safety they had asked Ma'at to bless me. In doing this she took two of her feathers and placed them on my back. After reciting a spell white wings had appeared on my back where the feathers were. Then when Osiris found out he had wanted me dead. So in order to stay alive my parents and I agreed to have me work for him. My job is to appear to people who have just died and after their judgment taking them to the place where they would be spending all of eternity in. And I hated the job because a few people saw me and had thought that I caused death so they have dubbed me Lady Death. A few Jews have seen me also when I was leaving a house of someone who had recently died so they called me Satan's wife. After a while some Christians had gotten them to change my name to the Death Angel. It's better than Satan's Wife and Lady Death but I still hated it._

"_Well I've been thinking and I think I have the perfect way to make it so that you don't have to work for him."_

_I was happy but then I remembered whom I was talking to and immediately I started to worry. You never got anything from Amun-Ra without him giving you something to do in return and that something normally wasn't easy._

"_What is it my lord?" I said cautiously afraid of what I was going to hear._

"_I will give you your freedom," He said pulling my small tanned body towards him "if you promise to be my bride."_

_I paled, gaping at him._

"_Y-y-your br-bride." I stuttered. This was worse than my job of being the "Death Angel"._

"_So what do you say?"_

"_This is…um a very- eh- generous gift my lord but um no thank you." I said trying to be polite about it._

"_What? How dare you say no to me?"_

_At that moment Bastet, my father and my mother, and Ma'at entered._

"_My lord why are you yelling at my daughter?" My mother said clearly worried._

"_She has refused my generous offer."_

"_You offered me a choice! I said I didn't want to marry you! It's my choice!"_

"_Watch your temper missy."_

"_Salitus maybe you should calm down. I mean you won't have to work for Osiris anymore." Ma'at said most likely trying to get me from getting into trouble._

"_How could I marry him? I refuse to marry him! It's my choice!" I screamed._

"_Salitus!" Mother scolded. "My lord my daughter would be glad to marry you."_

"_What? Mom how could you!"_

"_You should be glad that you have the honor to be given the opportunity of marrying him."_

"_I won't marry him mom! How could you agree with him?"_

"_Honey your mom's just trying to protect you. And though you may not admit it this is a very good opportunity." Bastet said._

"_You too? But…um… dad! Dad please make them change their minds! Please!" Tears now starting to form in my eyes._

_He just looked at me with sorrow and looked away. I was totally heartbroken. My own family who raised me and said they cared for me was about to give me up to Amun-Ra._

"_Fine!" I said angrily not even trying to hide my rage, "You guys are the worst! I hate you!"_

_And with that I ran from the room Bastet and my father close behind me._

_~End Flashback~_

So here I am fleeing for my life. As I reached the end of the kingdom I spread out my wings (I have a wingspan of 16 ft. pretty sweet right?) and took off flying above the ground before folding my wings in toward my body and nose-diving to the underworld. I flew past souls and newcomers and ancients before finally stopping in front of my room.

I quickly grabbed my satchel and placed all of the little possessions I had in it. I had nowhere to go but that didn't stop me. As I was about to leave I noticed a picture. It was a picture of the Greco-Roman God and Goddesses. It was then that I knew where I could go. The only problem was would they let me stay. After a moment of thinking I decided I would take the picture and stuffing it in my satchel I flew towards Greece.

* * *

_~Ancient Greece Aphrodite's Room five hours later~_

_Aphrodite's P.O.V._

I was busy brushing my hair thinking about all the ways I could make random people fall in love. When Apollo came bursting through the door. Without knocking I might add.

"Aphrodite I need your help it's urgent!"

"What's up with people and not knocking?"

"Never mind that I need your help it's about Salitus."

"Salitus you mean the cute little 7-year-old that visited us a while back?"

"Yea except she's now a beautiful 14-year-old who is in desperate need of our help. Now come on."

I flew after him. Salitus was the only Egyptian goddess who didn't hate on us for defeating them in battle proving to them that we were more powerful than them.

"Χαιρετισμοί. Θλιβερός για την παρείσφρυση αλλά πρέπει να μιλήσω με σας αυτό είμαι επείγων!" Salitus said in fluent Greek, which just goes to show how awesome she is.

"Συγγνώμη που απαιτείται καμία. Σας υποσχεθήκαμε εμείς θα βοηθούσαμε εάν θα μπορούσαμε έτσι." Apollo and I replied back.

"So what's the problem?" I asked switching to her Egyptian tongue.

"My life." Was all she said before she told us the whole story.

"And now I need a place to stay for awhile until things cool down in Egypt."

"Well I say you can stay for as long as you want but we're going to need to come up with a convincing story to tell the other gods and goddesses so if they see you they won't be suspicious." Apollo said

"Anyone have even a little bit of an idea?" Salitus asked.

We all were quiet thinking. When finally I came up with a brilliant idea.

"What if we were to say that she had been in a fire along with her family and she was the only one to survive but she was dying quickly and we, you and I Apollo, just couldn't leave her there so we decided to turn her into a goddess?" I asked bubbling with excitement 'Ha take that Athena! Just because I care more about my looks than other stuff doesn't mean I can't come up with plans!"

"That's actually pretty good and then to make it sound more convincing we can ask the gods to allow us to adopt her."

"Alright let's do this!" Salitus said before changing her form into a beautiful yet sad and lonely looking girl. Without the wings and Egyptian clothes on of course.

And that's exactly what we did fortunately we were all good liars and actors(or in me and Salitus's case actresses) so after some questions they finally agreed and Apollo and I adopted her. The gods and goddesses asked her what she wanted to rule over and she asked to be the protector of families and friends.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" Athena asked

Curse you Athena! We hadn't thought about a name but Salitus apparently had that area covered.

"Saldivaria Jaccheus."

* * *

**OK that was a long chapter! Over 2,000 words! I'm proud of myself but let me tell you something. Don't get used to it. Also I tend to be slow at updating stories so yea. Anyway the translations:**

**Salitus said: Greetings. Sorry for the intrusion but I need to speak with you it's urgent!**

**Apollo and Aphrodite said: No apologies needed. We promised you we would help if we could so we will.**

**BTW Jaccheus is pronounced Jack-kay-us.**

**Anyway R& R!**

**xoxo KairacahraFlower Goddess**

**P.S. Can you guess just by the Greek name Salitus gave herself who she is going to be in the future? Also I'm going to be skipping around in the series changing parts I don't like. So don't get the idea that I'm rewriting the whole series. K?**


	2. A New Identity

_~Modern Day-ish 1984~_

_Saldivaria's (aka Salitus) P.O.V._

It has been thousand of years since that horrid day. My new and totally awesome parents (Aphrodite and Apollo) have been so nice to me. Actually everyone has been nice to me. I have now grown and taken the form of an eighteen-year-old. My once ebony black straight hair is now curly and, because of the sun, getting blue and red highlights. I'm now 5' 10" and weighing a perfect 135 lbs. My once unevenly tanned body was now a beautiful golden brown. I've been hanging out so much with my parents that some of their essence rubbed off on me thank you mom. So now I, thanks to my mom(again), have the ability to influence love, charm-speak people. I'm also pretty good when it comes to medicines, poems, and music. Thank you dad.

Unfortunately my life never remains awesome. I curse the Fates.

I had been walking around just enjoying life when I felt Zeus's presence. Turning around to face him I saw an evil look in his eyes that usually means trouble. I knew I should have run or excused my self or something, but yet again I refused to listen to my instinct. I looked around and saw that we were the only ones in the room. This is definitely not going to be good.

"You need something my lord?" I asked politely, bowing down from the waist. _'Curses! I should have worn my turtleneck'_ I thought noticing that my loose V-neck shirt was now showing my pink with black lace bra. I stood back up hoping he hadn't noticed. I stood back up and saw him quickly avert his eyes away from me. _'Damn he saw!' _Feeling my face get slightly warmer I cleared my throat signaling for him to state his business.

"Wha-? Oh um Saldivaria I was just wondering if everything is alright. We, the Olympian gods, have noticed that you are spending more and more time in your room and you barely talk to everyone. Is everything all right?" He asked with fake compassion.

He still had that glint in his eyes so I knew it was just a cover story.

"Yes my lord every thing's alright." Except it wasn't because I longed to be with my family but I knew it wasn't safe. On top of that I've been watching the mortals and now I wish I was one too. I wanted to have a family of my own with a husband and kids and as long as I'm up here I won't be able to.

"Ok then." He came over to me looking me up and down like a wolf would at a little rabbit. Hungrily. He started circling me, silently watching. Talk about major Deja Vu. I suppressed the urge to shudder as the memory of Amun-Ra came into my mind. _'Please, please, please don't let it happen again'_ I silently prayed to whoever would listen.

"You are a very beautiful young woman, Saldivaria, a very beautiful. Young. Woman." His hands started stroking my hair.

"My lord what are you doing?" I whispered. I was scared and I knew he knew it.

"Nothing you won't like I'm sure." He growled in my ear. I was shaking like crazy._ 'Please somebody stop him.'_

His hands started traveling towards my body.

"My lord pleas-" His lips mashed against mine. Hard. He started pulling me closer to him while I tried to push him away.

Finally someone answered my prayers although they did so unknowingly.

"My lord, Lady Hera would like to see you immediately." A voice said outside the door.

_'Thankyouthankyouthankyou.'_

"Tell her I'll be right there" to me he said " We'll continue this later." and in a flash he was gone.

I fell to the floor crying. After a few minutes I straightened myself up and went to my room. I started gathering my things. Again Deja Vu. After a moment of thinking I decided I would scribble a quick note to my parents:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You have been really good to me and please don't think it's you because it is not._

_Please don't come after me and if you do don't try to change my mind._

_I'm going to become human. Or as human as I can be._

_I love you mom and dad. Tell everyone I'll miss them._

_Love your daughter,_

_Saldivaria Jaccheus_

I went to my balcony changing into my Egyptian form, oh how I missed my wings, and I flew off towards the exit.

* * *

_~6 hours later~_

I landed a few feet in front of Illada's Tree. The tree was a gift from Poseidon, Hades, and Demeter. It was huge and had flowers that were the size of your palm and it emitted an entrancing smell. Every year fruits would bloom and they would taste like no other food you know. Any way I came here for a reason so there was no time for marveling.

_'What do you desire young Salitus or do you prefer Saldivaria Jaccheus?' _A voice said in my head. It was majestic and strong yet soft and delicate. It was melodious and harmonic. I knew immediately that this was Illada.

"I have come to ask for three wishes Lady Illada, and you may call me my true name."

_'Ask away then Salitus.'_

"As my first wish I would like to become a plain looking mortal woman. My second wish is that I would have a children with a man who loves me for who I am. As for my last... I ask you that when I have children that they would be protected from any force whether it be inward or outward."

_'These are peculiar requests. Are you sure you want these wishes?'_

"Yes milady."

_'Ok. Than you must take an oath that whatever might happen you will deal with and trust that I know what I'm doing. The oath you must take is the most serious of all oaths for it combines three major influenced religions. You know what you must do.'_

"Yes Milady." I said and just as I was about to begin the long and solemn oath Aphrodite and Apollo came. _'Curses! Why couldn't they just stay on Mt. Olympus?'_

"Saldivaria what are you doing?" Aphrodite asked.

"Mom I-"

"Seriously you had us worried leaving the us that note and not saying why." Apollo added.

"Listen guys something happened and I realized that I wanted to be mortal. You know. I want to go to college, get a well paying job, find someone I love, have kids. Please guys it's for the best now I don't have to worry about hiding from the Egyptians anymore."

"But why?" They asked in unison.

"For reasons that I will only know. Now please leave."

I turned around facing Illada's tree again.

_'Are you ready my child?'_

I nodded and began the long and solemn and very boring and confusing oath.

"I, Salitus, Angel of Death, daughter of Isis and Anubis and Saldivaria, goddess of family and friends, adoptive daughter of Aphrodite and Apollo swear on the River Styx, on the Eye of Horus, and of all that is, was, or will be holy that I will respect what Illada chooses to happen with my three wishes, knowing that it may or may not go as I planned."

I heard a clap of thunder I saw the Eye of Horus float in front of me and I was illuminated with a white light.

_'Good.'_

All of a sudden there was a bright blue light around me and everything around me started to disappear.

"Saldivaria why are you doing this?" Apollo screamed over the loud noise.

"One day you will understand." and I was gone.

* * *

_~New York City, New York~_

I woke up in a small bedroom wondering what I was doing here. The bedroom had a small closet and few drawers. After a few seconds I finally remembered and I rushed to the mirror. I gasped at the sight of me. I definitely wasn't expecting this. I may not look like a super model but I did look pretty. I had a neon pink headband on, my hair was extremely curly and black but duller, and just by looking at it told me it would be unmanageable. My eyes were now dark brown instead of ocean deep blue and I lost my tan(which totally sucks seeing that I spent millenniums getting my once perfect tan). I was taller and less curvy(a lot less curvy) and my clothes were now replaced with a simple peace sign tee, bell-bottoms, and flip-flops.

"Whoa."

_'I take it you like it?'_

"I love it. No one will be able to recognize me. Hopefully."

_'Well even though you are now a mortal you will still have your Egyptian and Greek powers but you have to keep them a secret from everyone ok?'_

"Yes milady."

_'I have provided you with some information that should help you get around without attracting too much attention.'_

"Thank you milady. You are very kind."

_'Enjoy your life as a human.'_

And she was gone.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. _'I could get used to this.'_

I looked around and found a wallet. Inside there was a few hundred dollars, a few credit cards, and a license.

_'Interesting.' _I thought _'Maybe I'll go out for a little while.'_

So I got a shoulder bag and left.

I had been walking down the street enjoying the beautiful weather when all of a sudden I was on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I hadn't been looking where I was going." a girl around my age said. She had short, straight, black hair, gray-blue eyes, and a slight tan. She was wearing a long pink, yellow, and purple sundress, ballet flats, and sunglasses with pink lenses on her head.

"That's ok. I should've been paying attention." I replied

"Nah it was me. Anyway," She held out her hand " I'm Trishna Grace."

I took the hand. _'She's very nice. I can tell we're going to be best friend's'_

"I'm Sally Jackson and I know we're going to be best friends!"

* * *

**I wonder how many of you guys were expecting that? So yea I'm going to change this a little. I was going to make this story the whole series but now that I think about it I think I'm going to make it multiple stories just so it's this is a prequel I guess in a way. OK so for those who want to know Illada is pronounced Eeyada ok? Ok. I'm also sorry it took awhile but it's here it's done and I'm working on the next chapter so enjoy.**


	3. The Chosen One is Born

_~Modern day-ish in a way/1993~_

_Sally's P.O.V_

I rubbed my protruding stomach for the umpteenth time.

My mind was in a whirl. I was so happy. I mean seriously I was having a child! But the baby wasn't, technically speaking, mine. I mean yea the child is growing in MY womb, but I was still a virgin.

_'Ugh! Is this what Jesus' mother felt like when she became pregnant with God's child? If so she has my sympathy. This is so freaking confusing!'_

It all started like eight or so months ago. I had been dating Poseidon (even though technically it was against the law of us immortals. Am I still considered immortal? Plus there was also the _"None of the Big Three should sire children"_ rule.) for almost a year when he came to me with urgent news. After making me swear not to tell anyone he took my hand and pulled me into a secluded alley. I saw Diana. As in the Roman goddess of the moon, childbirth, young maidens, CHASITY, and archery. She had tears in her silver eyes and her face was full of anguish. Her usually white, neatly braided hair was awry and she looked paler than usual.

_"What's wrong?"_ I remember asking

She studied me for a moment before asking Poseidon if I am trustworthy enough. Poseidon just nodded and told me in short what was wrong. I couldn't believe my ears. Poseidon and _Diana_? Never in a million years would I have even considered thinking about those two. Yet here they were looking distraught and anxious. Telling me they were going to have a _child_. Asking me to allow them to place the child in my womb. Asking me to be the mother of their child who just so happened to be a _god_. What has this world come too? Besides it was forbidden for the Roman and Greek gods to fall in love and sire children. It was also the same way with Romans/Greeks getting with Egyptians. Which means I should say no but the thought of being a mother (even if the child wasn't technically mine) was just too good to be true. So instead of following ancient laws and crap I decided to allow it.

So here I am pregnant with my first child giddy and nervous. They told me that they will make some spell so that the child will be mortal and, unless he is claimed by both of them, will remain mortal. Which makes me wonder will I be able to claim him?

Any day now I'm going to give birth to a boy. I'm still thinking of names. I want to give him an Egyptian name, Thutmose (**AN: Pronounced thoot-moh-suh**). Yet I also want to respect his parents but which one should I respect? Should I name him Perseus or Vere? To make matters worse God (yes God not gods but God) decided he was going to bless my child so when the time came he would be like an angel on Earth or a demon (since Satan wanted his share) so now I also have to consider His feelings so I might name him Moshe (Hebrew translation of Moses).

_'Ugh! Worst decision of my life!'_

I rubbed my belly and smiled to myself. I can name him when he's born. Right now there was an even bigger problem. Hiding him from the gods (read: Zeus/Jupiter and Amun-Ra). They find out who he is and they'll kill him.

_'My poor baby! He's going to have a horrible life.'_

* * *

**_-Line break because Percy/Vere/Mose/Mo is now born and I don't feel like giving the details on how it went and I don't think you want to know anyway-_**

_'He. Is. So. Adorable!'_ I thought.

He was so tiny. He had black hair like his father. Forever changing ocean colored eyes- like his father. He was just perfect. Like his father.

"Sally?"

I looked up and smiled at his father. Behind him was Diana. Both of them were radiating pure joy and happiness.

"You want to hold your child?" Poseidon stepped forward taking his newborn child in his arms, caressing his puffy cheek.

"What's his name going to be?" He asked

I thought about it for a while. "Perseus. Because the hero survived and lived a full life."

He just smiled gave little Perseus back to me muttered something about his palace and left. Then Diana came forward and took him in her arms.

"I wish I could keep him." She said wistfully.

I felt sorry for her. She deserves a child after all these years, but the oath she made wouldn't allow her to. I mean it would allow her to but the other gods could never know. Like never ever.

"You know I was thinking that maybe you could call him something Latin? You know like Vere." I said trying to make her feel a little bit better about her situation. It worked.

"Yes. I would love that." She thought on it for a minute. "Yes that would be wonderful. My little Vere."

She sighed and handed him back over to me. "I must be going now. It's getting lighter which means Apollo will be coming and he can not find out about Vere. At least not yet." And with that she was gone.

_'The name you have chosen for him to represent his Hebrew origin is most wonderful. I think he will be a great leader in the future.'_

_'Why thank you My Lord.'_

_'Thutmose is a good name to. The Egyptian leader who made Egypt thrive throughout his rein.'_

_'I thought it was nice to.'_

_'Enjoy your life young goddess.'_

_'Thank you.'_

I closed my eyes and hummed happily when I was startled by a random voice coming out of a random corner in this randomly chosen room.(**AN: Sorry bout all the 'random' stuff. Don't know why I put them in there.)**

"This child is going to have a horrible life." A silky, creepy, deep voice said.

I gasped as Hades came out of said random corner. "My Lord! W-why are you here?" I was definitely freaked out. I mean this is the Lord of the Dead we're talking about who is saying Mose is going to have a horrible life.

"Well I came to see my nephew." He said feigning innocence.

"Yea right. You don't visit anyone unless you have a reason. So spill."

Sighing he spoke, "I know you know that he's the child of the 1st prophecy. The one that my father, Kronos, and Zeus feared."

I shook my head solemnly. The 1st prophecy scared the crap out of Kronos and because of it he killed a whole race of semi-immortals and made us swear that the Egyptian, Roman, and Greek gods/goddesses will never fall in love and have Hades is the only one who knows who I am. You know. Us peeps of the dead must stick together.

"If Zeus finds out he will surely kill the child. I fear the world will crumble to ashes if he should reign any longer. So I would like to make a proposal."

"What do you propose?"

"I am the god of the dead as you know. I may not have control over Death itself but I can prevent it from happening when it comes. So I would like to become young Perseus' guardian. If, of course, you will allow it."

I pondered the idea of the moment. When dealing with Hades, a simple proposition**(AN: Woohoo! I used a big word without using the thesaurus. In your face Thesauricus!) **can become the worst decision you ever made in your life (an actual quote from Persephone herself. And she should know). I tired to think of all the loopholes. I mean he could used this to control me or Mose or anyone who may like him. But when I looked in his eyes searching for and sign of mischief I couldn't find any so I agreed.

"I am glad you chose to let me guard him. I swear I will not let you down." And with that he vanished in a thick black cloud. It smelled of death, causing me to remember home. As much as I hate to say it I actually do kind of miss it.

I sighed and started wondering. About a certain thing my dad did to me when I was born. He placed earrings in the upper part of my left ear and on the rings were the name of my parents and my two guardians. I never took the earrings out cause it was who I was and I think Illada knew that cause she never removed them when she changed me. After a few moments I got out my cellphone and dialed a friend of mine.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Trish? It's me Sally I was wond-"

_"SALLY! OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG! LIKE SERIOUSLY WHERE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?"_ In the background I heard a little girl crying. _"Crap I woke Thalia up. You better make this quick so I can tend to her before she starts shooting lighting bolts at her teddy bears again."_

I chuckled at the image that popped in my mind. "Hey can you pierce my baby's ears for me?"

_"Wait your baby is born? Wait you were PREGNANT? Boy or girl?"_

"Boy."

_"This is great now my daughter can marry him. I mean yea sure she's like five years older than him but it can work."_

"Yea sure. Again can you pierce his ear?"

_"Sure but you have to provide the earring. I don't work in the industry anymore."_

"Alright thanks."

I put my phone away and sighed.

'Now where am I supposed to find the earrings made of-'

A flashing light disrupted my thoughts and when it cleared there was cloth with five earrings in it. Each of them made of a special metal. stygian iron, celestial bronze, silver, titanium, and holy steel. Each for Hades, Poseidon, Diana, Me, and God.

"Thanks" I said out loud. There was no reply.

Clutching my baby I knew he would be very important in the near future.

* * *

**And we're done with the third chapter. Ugh it took me forever. Anyway just thought I'd let you know that Vere means faithful and loyal. And Moshe is the Hebrew name for Moses. My favorite character in the bible. Alright so peace and until next time**_  
_


	4. Grief Part 1

**Like within an hour of me updating the third chapter I found out that according to the book Artemis has _auburn hair_ instead of white hair but the thing is in like every other picture I've seen of her, she is shown as having silver eyes and silver/white hair. So yea I'm sorry. So yea this chapter is going to be a bit explicit not so much so that it would have to be rated 'M' but enough to make some people squeamish, angry, and/or disgusted. I am sorry for those of you who do experience those kind of things when reading/watching something explicit so when it gets to that point I will warn you with this (***333***). I am sorry I was trying to avoid this but it just ain't gonna happen. Also for those of you who get sad really easily this chapter is going to be a horrid part in young Percy's (called Mose throughout this story excluding a certain point) life. Again I apologize in advance. Disclaimer: I do not own PjatO. This is probably a good thing for most people out there. Anyway I'm done so enjoy as much as you can.**

* * *

~1997/8 PM~

-Sally's P.O.V.-

It has been four years since Mose was born (**AN: Pronounced Moh-suh**) and I am now holding my first child. When Mose came into this world me and Poseidon got closer and well we had a child. Her name was Andromeda (for Poseidon) and Hatshepsut (for me) (**AN: Pronounced hat-shep-soot**). She looked like her father also which makes me wonder where my genes come in. Anyway she was two weeks old and her brother absolutely loved her. The second she was born he made her a promise that he would be the best brother ever in the history of best brothers ever and when Mose promises something he will do whatever it takes to fulfill that promise to the best of his standards which is actually really sweet. It was just this evening that we got home from the hospital and I was feeling very elated. Poseidon came (when Mose wasn't there of course) and held her with such gentleness and compassion in his eyes that for a brief moment I almost forgot he was one of the most powerful gods.

After burping her I put her into her crib and after singing and rocking her she finally fell asleep. Totally weary I slumped to my bed, falling asleep the second I hit it.

**_~12:34 AM~_**

I woke up with to the sound of crying. In my groggy state it took me a while to get up and when I got to the door the crying stopped. I thought that maybe it was my imagination but I decided that I should check on the kids just in case. I first went to check on Mose and saw that he wasn't in his bed. I checked his closet (sometimes when he had a nightmare he would take his blanket, cover his head to help with his claustrophobia and hide in the corner) but he wasn't in there. The moon was full tonight so I went to the fire escape and peered out. He wasn't there. I checked under his bed (I was shocked to find mini fake skeletons under there. He must get that from me.). Now I was very worried. What if he ran away or if someone broke in and kidnapped him! He could be bleeding in an alleyway or… I stopped that train of thought and headed towards the bathroom hoping that he was in the bathtub playing with toys. As I walked towards the bathroom I heard a small voice singing. It was coming from Shepsut's room. I walked over and peered in and saw Mose singing to his little sister. She had dry tear marks on her cheeks and was gazing at her brother with big eyes, a small smile on her face.

_Never mind baby just rest your head Your big bro's here rocking your bed Look at the moon's soft glow Got a lot of stuff to show Can you hear the waves of the sea A lullaby I made for thee_

Wow. That's not bad. But what shocked me was how beautiful his voice was. I wonder where he got that from?

"What's going on here?" I said quietly unfortunately I scared the crap out of them.

"Mom I was just trying to calm Shepy down. She started crying and I knew you were tired so I thought I would help out." He said with big eyes.

"Thanks sweetie. I'll take it from here. Go back to bed."

He nodded and as if the word 'bed' had unlocked some feeling deep from inside of him he yawned and all of sudden was groggy and tired. The second he left, Shepsut started crying and no matter what I did she wouldn't stop. So I got the bathtub ready with lukewarm water and put her in. A trick I learned when raising Mose when he was sick. As I set her in the water the strangest thing happen. Her bangs turned a pinkish/magenta which wasn't so strange I guess but what did make me freak was that right before my eyes her legs turned into a fishtail. As she wriggled and moved about the tail changed colors from deep ocean blue to light blue to light green to dark green. I was so shocked that for a few moments I didn't move then I had a thought, _'What if this happens every time water touches her? Then people would find out about her soon and she would be treated as freak of nature.'_ I quickly went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl and filled it with water. I threw in a drachma and said Poseidon.

Immediately his sleeping form came into view. Fortunately his wife wasn't there.

"Poseidon." I whispered in a sing-song voice. When he didn't wake up I tried calling his name again except I put a little edge in it. I glared at the still sleeping god.

"Poseidon get your lazy ass up!" I growled not too loudly but loud enough to get him to jump about 15 feet into the air.

"Huh? Wha-? Sally?" he rubbed his eyes as if to make sure it wasn't a dream." What's going on?" he asked full of concern.

"I need to show you something. Can you meet me at the park?" **(A/N: Not Central Park just in case you guys were wondering)**

"Uhh sure." I said goodbye and waved the message away.

I dried Shepsut off. Good news, when she's dry her clothes turn back to normal. I wrapped her in a blanket and went into the living room. I turned on the light to see Mose staring at me defiantly.

"What's wrong with Shepy?" he all but demanded.

"She's sick. I have to take her to a hospital."

He looked at me with worry and before he could ask any questions I picked up the phone and dialed Jon, one of my closest friends, and quickly told him that I had to leave and needed him to watch Mose. He told me he'd be right over and we hung up.

"Ok Mose I want you to go back to bed. Jon is going to be keeping you company while I'm gone."

"But I'm not tired anymore!" He exclaimed his eyes wide and all signs of weariness vanishing. I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon and I knew that if he did go to bed the second I left he would be up and about so I let him go.

The door bell rang signaling that Jon arrived. **(A/N: For those of you who, like me, are slow at picking up the obvious or at making conclusions based off of what you read Jon lives in an apartment on the same floor as them.) **I let him in and told him that Mose could stay up for another hour and then he had to go to bed. I quickly said good bye and left them.

* * *

**_~At the park like 20 minutes later~_**

I was winded by the time I got to the park. Looking back on it I probably should of taken my car but I was in too much of a hurry to get the keys and I didn't feel like going all the way back up the stairs to get them. Oh well it's good for exercise. I probably burned at least a thousand calories right there so yea. Poseidon was standing there in the shade. Most likely because Hades would be able to protect us and stuff. But then again you never know with Poseidon.

"Hey Sally what's wrong? Why did you bring Andy with you?"

Instead of answering I walked by him and placed Shepsut in the pond. Just like in the bath tub her bangs, clothes, and legs changed.

"What in the? How did that happen?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Has any of your other children done this before? Your demigod children I mean of course." I said lifting Shepsut out of the pond and drying her off.

"Not that I know of. This is definitely not good." He said stroking his beard in thought. _'Men and their beards.'_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"If this happens every time she hits water and people find out it won't be long until everyone finds out about us and boy is Zeus going to be pissed."

"Yea I know. What should we do? I don't think I'll be able to protect her for long."

"The best thing to do is for me to take her to come live with me underwater." He said after some thought.

"What! No you can't! I mean it is probably the best but what of M-Percy? What am I supposed to tell him?" Hopefully Poseidon would miss my slip. If he were to find out that Mose was Egyptian he might do some digging and find out who I was. Fortunately he didn't.

"Well you can tell him that his father took her with him to travel the seas or you can say she died. Neither of those are going to help though."

"No duh! I can't just tell him his sister, who he loves with all his heart and has only known for all of a week now, died. It would break his fragile heart."

"Well what should we do then?"

"What should you guys do about what?" a voice rang out causing Poseidon and I to jump.

Diana walked up to us a small smile on her face. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you guys. So what are you guys talking about?"

Quickly we told her and immediately she joined my side.

"You absolutely cannot tell Vere that his sister died, nor can you take her away from him!" she said vehemently **(A/N: What! In your fahcays (my word for faces)! I used a big word! And I spelled it right! Without a dictionary or thesaurus.)**

"Yes I understand that but we can't just let her stay here and risk being found out." Poseidon said rather calmly. "Diana she is my daughter and I'm sure if you were in my place you would be thinking the same way I am now, so please don't get to angry. I'm only trying to do what's best for everyone."

"I know that but I can't help but think of what may happen to Vere if he were told his sister died. I mean he's only four! And he's only known her for a week! This would destroy his life!"

"You don't think I don't know that? I don't want to hurt Percy any more than I want to hurt Andy but if I don't do this hundreds of millions of people's life can be put in danger! Now Diana don't think I'm trying to hurt Percy because I'm not. If I could do anything different that could save the world and save Percy from being hurt I would, but there is nothing else so we're going to have to do this."

We were silent so he took that as us agreeing. He silently picked up Andy and walked away leaving me and Diana to figure out the best way to tell Mose this without hurting him too much.

* * *

**_~Mose/Percy's P.O.V. ~_**** (A/N: Ok I personally find it really hard to right in the perspective of someone younger than me so don't hate me if Percy ends up sounding like thrice his age.)**

"I'm hungry." I said to Jon. "Can I have something to eat please?"

"Sure. How about I make you something." He said. Then he walked out with a weird look on his face.

A few minutes later he came back with some sandwiches and some funny smelling juice. I wolfed down my sandwich in no time. The juice tasted weird in a funny tingling way. I drank it and asked for more. I drank five glasses of it and everything was looking fuzzy and blurry.

"I don't feel so good." I tried to say but it came out as "I don filo gud." I looked at Jon with a worried look on my face. I tried to ask what was going on but he just shushed me and walked me to my room.

"You don't feel good?" he asked and I nodded. "Would you like me to make you feel all better?" His voice sounded off and he was looking at me like some men do when they see pretty girls. I was confused but I nodded again. He smiled at me and said good.

**(***333***)Warnings: Molesting, abuse, and mentions of rape. Read at your own risk. When you see this (*#$*#$) that means the scene is over.**

Then his hands were on me. I looked at him bewildered.

"Wha yu din ume?" He just smiled and said making you feel better. Then he chuckled "I'm going to make both of us feel better."

He threw me in bed, face down, and told me not to get up. Oh it's bedtime. I about to drift off asleep when I felt something crushing me. I gasped and tried to get up.*Whack* the back of my head stings with pain and tears well up in my eyes. Jon just slapped me. He never hits me. He never even yelled at me before.

"I thought I told you not to move." He whispers harshly in my ears. Then he was tugging off my clothes and touching me and I felt lips on my neck. Then my clothes were off and I was naked. He flipped me over and he was naked. He leaned towards me.

"Now this is going to hurt," he whispers "but if you cooperate the pain will go away."

He kissed my forehead. Then both my cheeks. He backed up looked at me with that strange look and then smashed his mouth against mine. I panicked, bit his tongue as hard as I could, and punched him as hard as I could in his eye. He jumped back screaming in pain and I quickly scrambled away. I got as far as the door but he caught me. I started wiggling and kicking and crying trying to get away from him but he was too big and strong. I tried to scream but instead I was choking on one of my socks. He went to my closet brought out a belt and started beating me with it. Never have I felt such pain before. He beat me till I bled. Then I was on the bed again my face mashed in my pillow. His hands were on my waist stopping me from trying to run away. I tried to turn my head to see what he was going to do and OWCH! It hurt. What he was doing. I screamed but the sock muffled it. _'Stopstopstopstopstopstop.' _This one word running through my head. Oh why won't he stop? My throat was starting to hurt from me screaming so much. Then he was gone.

**(*#$*#$)**

I looked up just in time to see a person wearing black pick up Jon and throw him across the room. Jon didn't get up. Then he rushed to my side, took the sock out of my mouth and started talking to me quietly.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. He won't hurt you again." He rocked me.

I looked up at him teary eyed. "Wh-who er yu?" My voice was hoarse and still slurred.

He looked at me with kind black eyes and said "Your Uncle H."

Everything started to go black and I gladly let it surround me.

* * *

**Ok so this was going to be longer but I decided to cut the chapter into two separate parts. Unfortunately Percy's grief doesn't end here. So if you are too emotional and don't like anyone going through grief I suggest you don't read the nest chapter because it's all about grief. Anyway until next time I'm out peace.**


	5. Grief Part 2

_~On the way to the hospital at like 1:17 AM~_

_~Percy's P.O.V.~_

When I came to everything was still blurry. I saw two people standing over me and there were a bunch of wires on my stomache and chest.

"What's going on?" I asked glad that I could talk properly now. Although I had a splitting headache. I put my hand on my head a groaned. It hurt so much. I recall myself dealing with another kind of pain that was worse than this but I don't remember what happened. I don't think I want to remember what happened.

The lady bent over me with kind eyes and told me not to talk. Just rest.

"Will I be alright?" I asked ignoring her.

"Yes you will now please rest up. Talking will make it worse."

"What's your name?" I asked closing my eyes.

"My name's Iaso*. Now rest little one." and I almost did but then I heard the screech of a car breaks followed by a loud crash and then I was in the air going over a railing into pitch blackness. I think I screamed. I hit the ground with enough force to kill or at least knockout anyone else so why I was still conscious I'll never know. I never felt pain like this before. Never ending pain getting worse as the seconds went by. I was crying for my mommy. For my daddy. For my mater. Where's my mater? I started mumbling words in a language I never knew I knew. I knew it was latin but I was in too much pain to wonder how I knew it or what latin was. Then I was being hoisted in the air. Finally the pain overcame me and I fainted.

* * *

_~Sally's P.O.V. at the hospital~_

I was in the waiting room not believing that after knowing Jon for a while that he would do this to my little Mose. How could he? I had gone to the apartment only to see Jon dead on the floor. Mose's TV had been on and I saw the accident. When I saw Mose flying out the back of the Ambulance and screaming I ran to the hospital as fast as I could. I thought at the time that someone broke in and hurt Mose and killed Jon. When I got there they told me what happened. Even now I still can't believe it. I mean raped? My little baby raped? And by Jon, someone I thought I could trust.

I looked up at the clock. 2:45. Exactly forty-five minutes since I arrived. Fifty minutes since they rushed Mose to the emergency room. They told me he had some broken bones and that he should consider himself lucky that he landed on a grassy slope. Apparently him rolling down the slope absorbed some of the momentum lessening the possiblility of too much damage. Unfortunately it wasn't lessened enough. He had several cracked ribs and his right arm and left shin were broken. A few ribs punctured his innards but fortunately they didn't come near his heart or lungs. Finally the doctor came towards me. His face was neutral.

"I good news and I have bad news. The good news being that Percy has survived the surgery and is now waiting for you to come up."

"That's great!" I said relieved that he'll live. Then I remembered that there was bad news also. "Wait then what's the bad news?"

"He lost a lot of blood and I'm afraid that he has lost too much."

"Are you saying my baby is going to die?" No this can't be happening not yet.

"There's a slight chance he'll live. When you are done visiting him we would like to run some tests to see what his blood type is. Then we'll give him a transfusion." then his eyes suddenly became soft and he said, full of sympathy "I wish I could say that your son will live and I hate having to tell you but the world is being cruel today. I just want to let you know that some of us are pyaying for him. I hope some miracle will happen."

"Well," I sighed in both gratitude happiness. "when things get tough all you can do is hope. Thank you and I hope your praying works." and then I walked toward Mose's room.

* * *

_~In the hospital room where Mose is~_

_~Still Sally's P.O.V.~_

When I walked in I just froze. I knew that Mose got hurt and real bad but I wasn't prepared for this. He was in sitting position and was looking at the TV. His head was wrapped in gauze, his arm was in a bright blue cast, and his leg, also in a bright blue cast, was propped up. When he saw me he smiled. His smile vanished just as quickly as it came.

"Where's Shepy?" he asked me. I winced. I had forgotten about Hatshepsut. I took a deep breath and wondered what I should tell him. I couldn't tell him his sister went with their father and isn't coming back. I told Mose that his dad was lost at sea. Plus he would be upset if he found out that his dad took Hatshepsut and not him. I sighed and told him she died.

"What?" he asked not believing for a second that his sister was gone. A few tears welled up in his eyes and seeing them made my eyes moist too. Seeing me about to cry he realized that his sister is gone. He started crying those silent cries that shake the body. The he just looked at me his eyes, for once, not showing any emotion.

"I want my mater." He said quietly. I walked over to him to comfort him and he snapped.

"No! I want my mater! You're not my mater! Where's my mater!" his voice was getting louder and more frantic and the doctors and nurses rushed in to calm him down. I backed up slowly away from him tears running freely down my face. I know he was probably having a breakdown after all that happened in the past few hours but it still hurt hearing him say that.

The nurse called Renee tried to tell him that his mater was here.

"No! She is not my mater! She's a monster!" he was crying now and screaming. "I want my mater an-and my daddy and my baby sister! I don't want her she's evil! She's not my mater! I want my mater! MATER? MATER? WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH HER? WHY DID YOU AND DADDY HAVE TO LEAVE? WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME?" He kept screaming and crying his heart monitor was showing that his heart was beating way too fast.

"Calm down Percy. Shh. Calm down." Renee was saying, her eyes shifting from him to the heart monitor.

He didn't calm down. If anything he got more riled up and then all was silent. Except for the long monotone beep signaling his heart stopped. I screamed and the doctors immediately set to work reviving him.

"Alright. Clear!" Zap. Nothing happened. They tried again. And again. And a fourth time and his heart didn't even hitch. I was afraid and sad. He can't die. He just can't. I started praying to Hades. Begging him to save my Mose.

* * *

_~In the underworld Hade's P.O.V.~_

I was watching my nephew and godchild through Hephaestus TV. He just now found out that his sister "died". The calm before the storm. He was stoic not believing it but he looked at his mother and knew it was true. And, just as I suspected, he exploded in waves of emotions. I noticed his heart spiking dangerously high and I knew that unless he calmed down he would die. I had barely finished that thought when Poseidon and Diana came walking in, both of them distraught and aged a god thirty or so years.

"Pluto! Please save my child! I beg of you to save him!" Diana was crying and actually on her knees and by the looks of it Poseidon wasn't that far behind into doing the same thing.

"I cannot save him unless of course he died and there was another life that could take his place and die instead of him." I said calmly. Poseidon spoke up, his voice full of sadness and grief.

"I know you know that we know that Percy is going to die soon. Please brother! I have never bothered you before about this! All I ask is that you save him!"

"Poseidon you and Diana know that I cannot meddle with the fates if they choose that he should die now then it will be done. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Pluto please! I know you are not much of a rule breaker but I'm begging you to save Vere. You can take any of my huntresses' life."

Then Percy flat lined. The calm Poseidon was carefully trying to cover disappeared and his scream of pain and sorrow echoed throughout my domain. _'Good thing it's summer and My Queen isn't here.'_ I thought. Diana's wails were becoming louder and louder. I looked at them and made a decision.

"I will save Percy." They looked at me with gratitude and confusion. Mostly confusion.

"Really?" Diana asked, Poseidon speechless.

"Yes." I muttered the life for a life incantation and watched as Poseidon, Diana, and Sally's faces light up as the heart monitor beeped to life. Percy was still out cold but he was alive and breathing.

Diana wiped the tears in her eyes and in a single bound she jumped up to me and hugged me. Giving me a peck on the cheek and thanking me again. She told me would never forget this and glowing softly she vanished. I saw Poseidon was happy and young again. But then he looked at me inquiringly.

"Who's life did you trade for his?" He asked

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that he is alive." but Poseidon wouldn't let it go.

"Why can't you tell me who died in his place?"

I sighed. "The person who took his place is very precious to me." I looked at him hoping he wouldn't try to dig any further. Of course that didn't happen.

"Who is it?"

I looked at Poseidon and told him.

"You gave up your daughter's life for him?" Poseidon said disbelieving. I just nodded not trusting myself to speak. Poseidon's eyes grew wide.

"I don't want you to kill your daughter! Here take back Percy's life. I hadn't realized that you would be killing her."

"No Poseidon what's done is done."

"But she's your daughter!"

I looked at him straight in the eye when I started talking " Poseidon. I thank you for showing concern but I have made-up my mind. I have had tons of children who lived long enough to see their grandchildren and great-grandchildren. You on the other hand have had hundreds of children who have all died before the age of twenty. I have had kids and I can keep having kids. Percy is Diana's only child and I doubt she'll be having another. You guys both deserve a child and I promise you Poseidon that I will try as hard a I can to keep Percy alive."

Poseidon looked at me with tears in his eyes. "You really mean that?" He asked. I nodded. Then the wind was being knocked out of me as Poseidon gave me the father of all death hugs. He kept muttering thank you and I returned the embrace telling him it was nothing. After a few minutes he finally let go and, thanking me again, he teleported to his underwater kingdom. I looked at the screen and saw that Sally was holding Percy and thanking me. I told her it was nothing and turned off the TV. There was a flashing light and the Fates themselves appeared. I thought they were going to chew me out because I "messed with fate" but they didn't.

"Because you have saved the life of one by giving up someone who is dear to you we will let this one slide." Clotho said

"We will also be allowing Bianca to live for a few more years." Lachesis said.

"But beware. If you do this again you will lose the one you love with all your heart." Atropos finished. With that ominous threat they vanished.

* * *

*** Iaso is the daughter of Asclepius and she dealt with medicine. I know not if she is a mortal or if she, like some of her sisters, became immortal but I really wanted her in the story so I just made her a goddess. Here's a spoiler alert for the stories to come. Hades is going to be nice to Percy and treat him almost like a son. Anyway I'm glad I was able to end the story with a happy note. I might do an epilogue if I feel like it but I'm probably not. If I don't then don't hate me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed This now I am going to start working on the next story. Should I make up a title for it or should I just call it **_**'The Lightning Thief: Rewritten'**_** or **_**'The Lightning Thief: The Story Untold'**_** or something like that?**


	6. Relief Part 1

**Hey I am back with another mini story for Percy. This idea popped into my head and I thought 'Wow! This is perfect!' Why you may ask? Well I thought that Percy needed some happy fluffiness in order to balance out the horrendous angsty bit of last chapter. I am not a big fan of fluffiness. I am more of the rape/murder/suicidal stories. I was going to just leave it at this but then I realized that there are probably people out there who are more for fluffiness and then I thought 'Oh crap! I killed all the fragile hearted people!' Thus this was born. Enjoy!**

* * *

~August 18th: Percy is 5~  
~Percy's P.O.V.~

It's been a few months since Andy died. Or so my mom tells me. I honestly don't know. Everything's a blur. I don't know what's what or who's who. I have been staring at nothing, and yet everything, for the past two hours. Or maybe it was two minutes. For all I know it could have been two days or two seconds, maybe even two weeks. I really don't know. All I know is that I feel empty, broken. I feel like everything I lived for is gone. I feel like I should be gone. What's the point of living when everything I lived for is gone. I can't go anywhere without flinching every time I get touched. I feel like everyone is looking at me, scrutinizing me, like a predator planning to make a meal of a helpless, lost bunny. I'm constantly looking around, weary and paranoid, for anyone who might hurt me. I refuse to go outside at night, even with my mommy there. I don't go anywhere that may be crowded. I put up with Smelly Gabe whenever my mom is out. When I do go out, my mommy has to be at my side constantly. I refuse to let her more than a foot away from me.

"Percy?" My mom's voice sounds far away. I try to tune her in, but it's like she's talking from afar, to me, on a windy day. I can only catch snippets of what she says.

"Percy... day... uncle... visit... dressed... zoo... movies... fun?"

She holds my head so that I see could read her lips clearly. She keeps repeating herself until I understand what she's saying. I feel a little bubbly feeling of excitement. My uncle is coming to take me to the zoo and movies for my birthday. I missed my uncle. Ever since that day he has visited me. I even visited him, his wife, Auntie Sephie, and his sister, Aunt Demi.

"I would...like to." I whispered.

She looked relieved and left. I put on my shoes and then sat back on my bed.

I sighed. _'I wished my life was back to normal. I wish my sister never died. I wish Jon didn't ...'_ I cleared my head of those thoughts. Today was going to be a good day. I was not about to ruin it by thinking of _that_ night. Instead I wondered what my uncle and I were going to do today.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a dark figure slink into my room until...

"Oomph!" I said as I felt strong arms wrap around me. At first I started panicking but when I heard, or rather felt, low chuckles I knew my uncle arrived.

"Hello Percy. You ready to go?" He asked, gently spinning me around to face him. I simply nodded.

He took my hand and we went on our way.

In his car I stared out the window vaguely registering the surroundings passing me. I, for once, was at peace.

All too soon we arrived to our destination. My eyes went wide as I took in all the colors, people, smells, and noise. We were at a carnival.

Everything was so overwhelming. In a panic I turned and ran back to the car, locking myself in it. I pulled my knees up into a fetal position. There were too many people.

"Percy. Come on."

I shook my head and tucked myself further into the opposite corner, away from my uncle.

"Percy. It's ok." Uncle said softly.

"No it's… not ok." I whisper back.

"You won't get lost. I'll be right there the whole time. Okay."

I nodded and let him take me out of the car.

_'This isn't so bad.'_ I thought. _'It could've been _worse.'

After a while I actually started to enjoy myself. I won a lot of games and, by the time we ate lunch, had had to make three trips to drop off all my prizes in the car.

"Would you like some cotton candy?" Uncle H. asked.

I nodded and he went to the stall. I was feeling more secure so I stayed a little way behind. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around my heart racing.

"Hey kid is this yours?" A man said. He was tall and mean looking...

_just like Jon!_

He reached out towards me and, for a moment, I saw Jon. Coming towards me. Touching me. _"Stop! Stop! No."_ I hear someone screaming. I realize it's me. Tears are streaming down my face. _"Go away! Don't touch me!"_ I'm screaming so loud that my throat is sore. I feel two hands on my shoulder and I lose it. I scream, begging him to let me go. Twisting and turning. Punching and kicking. Anything to get _his_ hands off me. _"No more! Please!"_ And then he's pulling me close. And then he wraps his arms around, pulling me tight. And then... and then... he starts... humming?

He goes away. I look up and I see that it's my uncle who's holding me.

He stops humming when I calm down.

"It's ok Percy. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you. I'm right here. Calm down." He whispers soothingly in my ear.

I breakdown and start sobbing in his shoulder. He lifts me up and starts humming again, rocking back and forth. He turns to the guy and tells him not to worry and that it wasn't his fault. With that we turned and left the carnival.

* * *

**And scene! This is just the first part. Chances are this will be a two or three shot. I honestly have no idea. If you want more you are going to have to press that little button that says 'review' and review! Show me you guys love me and it might not take me a month to update it. ;P**

**(\_/)  
(^O^) (It's Friday, Friday, Got to get down on Friday...)  
(")_(") **

**~Bun-Bun says review or face the wrath of his never ending singing.**

**On a totally different note, do any of you guys know the "Pedobear song"? How about the "Nyan Nyan Song" (from the anime)? "Peanut Butter Jelly Time"? "The Pi Song"? If you know any of these please make a PJatO/HoO one-shot of them (demigods and gods/goddesses/titans included) jamming to one of these songs! Why? Because the stupid songs are stuck in my head. -_-* So I thought why not share the pain and have people make epic stupid stories off of it? Pretty please! For me! If not for me do it for virtual cookies and huggles!(::) PM me or just say it in a review if you are willing to do it.**

**Just so you guys know all of these songs can be found on youtube but you have to type exactly what I typed to get the right ones. (When searching for "The Pi Song" I mean is the futuristic sounding one)**

**¡Adiós a mi, espero, la audiencia fiel!**


	7. Relief Part 2

I got back into the car with him and we drove off.

It was silent in the car. I looked over at Uncle H. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he were angry or disappointed. I felt ashamed. Uncle was having a good time and I just had to go and act like a baby. I felt stupid. Mommy had said the Jon was never coming back. That I had nothing to worry about.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." I spoke quietly.

He looked at me, eyebrows raised in question, "What for?"

"I ruined the day. If I hadn't reacted like that we could still be having fun and-."

He cut me off, his tone soft but firm "Now Percy. None of that was your fault. Remember what the doctor said? How you would be dealing with reminders that may cause you to panic? Well that was what that was. Don't blame yourself for anything like that. What happened to you is enough to make anyone scared."

"I Know. I still feel bad though..."

"Percy do me a favor and forget that happened. We still have the rest of the day to ourselves. Let's enjoy it. OK?"

I muttered an OK and we continued on in silence. It was comfortable silence though.

"Hey Perce?"

"Yes?"

"How about wee not have dinner in a restaurant and we just eat with your mom?"

"Mm... OK."

"We're still going to the zoo"

I nodded and went back to staring out the window. Before I knew it, we were in front of the zoo.

Uncle got out of the car and walked around to get me. This time I didn't resist. I took his hand he held out for me and we walked into the zoo.

I was amazed with all the animals. We walked around for hours visiting each and every one of them. The giraffes and wolves had talked to me at one point, but when I told Uncle he just chuckled and said, "That's some imagination you got there." before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from them. I silently talked to a camel (all she did was complain about how degusting humans were) and I had a good laugh as a donkey and a zebra got into it about who was better. All too soon Uncle was telling me it was time to go. I said goodbye to lions and a few predator birds. It was when we were leaving when I saw them. They were sitting in the water sunbathing perhaps. Then they went under. Without even thinking of the consequences I slipped out of Uncle's grasp and ran down the stairs to the underground aquarium. I heard Uncle calling me but I was on a mission. I spotted the wonder and mysterious creature. I ran to them and smashed my face against the glass. I know it hurt, it should've, but I hardly felt anything. I was too focused on the majestic beauty of these creatures. One of them looked at me and swam over to where I was. His deep voice sent trembles of excitement down my back.

'Hello young Lord.'

I gasped audibly and pressed myself into the glass even more.

'Hi.' I thought back.

'What brings you here my lord?'

'My name is Percy and I was visiting the zoo with my Uncle. Today's my birthday.'

'Oh well happy birthday.'

'What's your name?'

'I have lots of names. The people in the zoo call me Kyle. My species name is probably too long and hard for you to pronounce. Then there are the names my ancestors have been called for eons, names such as Kiboko, Nvubu, Mvubu, Mvuvu, and Kubuto name a few. You may call me Geoffrey if you'd like.'

"Geoffrey..." I whispered back to him. 'What are you then?' I thought.

'I am a Hippopotamus Amphibius. Hippo for short.'

'Whoa.' Was all I could think to say.

"Percy! There you are! What did your mother and I tell you about running of like that? I was so worried."

"Uncle look!" I said excitedly, jumping up and down. "A hippo. His name is Geoffrey and he's so cool!"

He looked at me in shock. I blushed as I realized why. I have barely talked to anyone and when I did it was in a whisper.

"Can I have him, please? I'll take very good care of him! I promise!"

Uncle shook his head, "Sorry. You can't get him."

"Why not?"

"We would have no where to put him. Besides, his family is here and I doubt he'd want to leave them."

I hadn't thought about that. Sighing, I turned to face Geoffrey. By now people were looking at us in awe.

'Sorry Geoffrey. I guess I won't see you again.'

'And why not?'

'Cause I don't live near the zoo. And my mommy is very busy with work.'

'Oh. Well try to visit any time you can. Before you leave how about we put on a show for you?'

'Really? You would do that?'

'Think of it as a birthday present from us. You're going to need to go back up for this.'

I nodded and grabbed my Uncle's hand dragging back up the stairs. He opened his mouth, probably to ask me what I was doing, but at that moment the show started and Uncle was rendered speechless.

The show was amazing. They did all these dances and they squirted water in the air, like fountains, while twirling. It was too beautiful for words. In the end everyone clapped. They had no idea how or why the hippos did that but their faces told me that they would never forget this experience. A few people put their cameras away and slowly started leaving.

I walked up to them and thanked them. They wished me happy birthdays and sank back underneath the water. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my Uncle with a twinkle in his eye.

He gestured for me to follow him and he took me to a gift shop. I looked around the shop and saw some pretty cool items. I looked for anything that resembled a hippo but I couldn't find anything.

"Hey Percy. Look what I got you."

I turned and then squealed tackling my Uncle in a big hug before grabbing the stuffed hippo out of his arms. With a muttered thanks I examined it. It was big, almost as big as me, and it was blue. I love the color blue. I decided it's name would be Geoffrey.

That night I sat in my bed, a genuine smile on my face, and held Geoffrey close to me. When we came home, we found that mommy had been busy and made us a lot of pastries. I was full of cake and cookies. I told mom about my day and she was so happy. I like it when she is happy.

Finally I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Best birthday ever.

* * *

**Finally. The long awaited second part to this story. And thus the hippo obsession is born. Now Percy is able to talk to birds of prey, animals born in the wild, felines, wolves, camels, giraffes, and HIPPOS. Why? Well birds of prey fall into Salitus' sacred animals plus Artemis has some control over them. Cats are Egyptians sacred animals and I feel Percy should be able to communicate with them. Wolves are one of Diana's many sacred animals and, yes, Percy will be able to talk to the Golden Stag. Diana is the goddess of wild animals and the Wild so any wild animal can communicate with him. Then we have the camels, giraffes, and hippos. While we're at it might as well throw in the zebras and donkey. Poseidon, in creating the horse, made a lot of mistakes and those aforementioned animals are those mistakes. So I made it so that Percy can chat with them. Don't give me any crap about the hippos. The name hippopotamus means "horse of the river/water" and they are related to whales and dolphins. If that doesn't get you on board with this, think of it this was. Poseidon did not create the fish or whales/dolphins and yet Percy can communicate with them. If he can do that, why can't he talk to freaking hippos? Percy is talking with hippos and that is FINAL.**

**There will probably be a lot of mistakes. If you see any please don't be afraid to point it out. When I am not feeling lazy I'll edit this.**

**On another point, I just heard from my dad that some lady was trashing Daniel Tosh while at his show and he told her that he hopes she gets ganged-raped. My reaction: XD. You go Tosh! I hope she gets gang-raped too! That is all.**

**Luvs ya****  
****PhRenatoh**


	8. Just the Facts

**Hey it's me. PhRenatoh. The author. It just dawned on me that you guys barely know anything about my OC Salitus/Saldivaria. So I'm going to make this chapter all about her. This chapter contains only facts no stories. So seeing that Salitus is, in a way, three different people I will separate this chapter into three different sections to make it easier for you guys.**

* * *

**Salitus:**

As you know she is the daughter of Anubis and Isis. Anubis is the god of mummification and embalming but at the time he was considered a god of death. Isis is the goddess of magic, life, and beauty. Why her parents got together the world may never know. Maybe because they were opposing forces. Light and dark, life and death, beauty and beast. **(A/N: I couldn't help myself with this one so sorry if it sounds a bit cliché) **It doesn't matter because we are talking about Salitus.  
She is the Protector of the Egyptian flame and the Guide of the Dead/Bringer of Death.

**Appearance:**

Height: Medium height around 5'

Weight: She looks malnourished so let's say 90 lbs

Age: Last time people saw her she was 14

Hair color: Obsidian Black straight reaches down to her butt. When she gets angry it turns into a blue flame.

Eye color: A deep blue, her eyes dance with blue flames (think Hestia, Ares, and Dionysus)

Skin color: Pale, at some point lightly, yet unevenly, tanned

Preferred Style: Tight, dark, colored clothes, dresses have to have a flare to it.

Motto: You can't escape the inevitable, but you can embrace it.

Relationships: Molested by Amun-Ra and Zeus. Although I guess that can't be called a relationship./

Symbol: Five skulls in the shape of a star with blue flames swirling around them.

Sacred Animal: Phoenix

Sacred Tree: Willow

Other: She has wings that have a 16-foot wingspan. She also has cat ears but she keeps them folded up against her head. Her hair covers it.

**Powers:**

Hell Fire (Dark Pyrokinesis): She is one with death and all people who are one with death have ability over hell fire. It is blue and if you go to the underworld the river of fires will be blue. **(An: I know that most stuff shows the flames as green or red/orange/yellow but I wanted to make it blue so seeing that this is my story it's going to be blue!)**

Necrokinesis:Yet another power all people who are one with the dead have. The power to control the dead.

Umbrakinesis: One with death. Controls shadows. Make shadows solid in order to blast people with it.

Shadow Travel: You guys know what this is.

Induced Fear: She causes people to fear her but in her mortal form she creates fear only when she wants to.

Aerokinesis: She has a slight control over the winds. By controlling them she can make herself fly and run faster.

Feline Abilities: She has the agility and grace of a cat and is usually able to sense evil and good in people. Her cat senses are dulled when she is a mortal.

Telepathy towards Animals: She can communicate with cats, snakes, and birds. Cats are sacred to the Egyptians and all Egyptian gods can communicate with them. Snakes are also sacred animals. Birds because I don't feel like looking up every single bird that the Egyptians worshipped so let's just say all birds.

Weapon(s): She is an exceptional when fighting with dual blades, but she prefers the mace.

**Other:**

She has five companions known as the Skulls of D.E.A.T.H. **(AN: Original right ;P)**. They cause death. The Death part of the Skulls of D.E.A.T.H. Is obviously an acronym. Each letter is a different skull. The 'D' stands for disease a male skull that kills people with a type of illness. 'E' stands for emotional imbalance (aka Emo) a female who causes people to become do depressed that they end up committing suicide. 'A' stands for anxiety he causes people to die from fear. 'T' is tranquility, she is the one you want because then you will die peacefully/without pain. 'H' is Hostility. Basically he causes you to die a very painful death. When she is a mortal a "tattoo" of them is on her back in the shape of a star, each skull marking a point. When a person dies she (Salitus) comes in and takes the soul to the underworld.

When she disappeared, the phoenixes started going extinct. It is said that there is single Phoenix egg left in the entire world. Where it is, no one knows.

* * *

**Saldivaria:**

Adoptive daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and Apollo, god of medicine, mathematics **(A/N: Believe it or not)**, music, prophecy, poetry, the sun, and archery**(A/N: There's probably more but I don't feel like looking for it)**. Is the goddess of family and friends.

**Appearance:**

Height: Same as before

Weight: A healthy 130 lbs

Age: Last time we saw her more than 2,000 years old.

Hair Color: Obsidian black with blue red and pink highlights. Wavy.

Eye Color: Still blue minus the flames.

Skin Color: Golden Brown.

Preferred Style: Loose clothes, bright colors, and dark jewelry.

Motto: Family is the key to life, friends are the key to living.

Relationships: See Salitus.

Symbol: N/A.

Sacred Plant:N/A

**Other:**

No wings or cat ears. The skulls are 'tattooed' on her back, opposite her naval, and her wings are also 'tattooed' on her back.

**Powers:**

Charm speak: Can control people with her voice (through speaking).

Siren: the power to control people through singing

Musical Ability: She's a natural when it comes to singing, dancing, and playing instruments

Weapon(s): Daggers and knives. Her aim is deadly and always accurate. If she misses it's always done on purpose and she is most likely trying to scare the person. Still prefers a mace though.

* * *

**Sally Jackson:**

****Percy and Andy's mom. Wife of Paul. Awesome BAMF!MILF **(A/N: If I were straight.)**.

**Appearance:**

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 140 lbs

Age: When Percy is born she is 27.

Hair Color: Dull Black

Eye Color: Chocolate brown

Skin Color: Slightly tanned

Preferred Style: Comfortable, affordable, and -if possible- stylish (she is her mothers' child)

Motto: In order to see the full picture you have to look at it from all angles.

Relationships: Poseidon, Smelly Gabe (only to protect Percy though), and Paul. She has a slight school-girl crush on Hades.

**Other:**

Now a mortal because of Illada **(A/N: EE-yada)**. Still has her godly powers. She is sometimes confused as a demigod because of this. You don't really need to know much about her since you'll be learning about her as you read the story. She had the skulls and wings "tattooed" on her back in this form also. She has a real tattoo over her heart that says "Death's humble servant"

**Powers:**

Everything mentioned above only dulled down to a normal demigod's standard.


	9. IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone I have been reading lots of M-Rated fics and every once in a while I'll come across a "Petition against banning M-Rated stories" now I think that's brilliant and all but I'm going to have to be the bad guy here. Or at least the person with common sense (which is weird...). Okay here we go:

**They are doing this because 1.)** It's in the rules/guidelines. I quote _"Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA."_ and then it goes on to say, again quoting, _"Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes._" and right above all the ratings you'll see, in RED, that it says _"Please note FanFiction does not accept explicit content,__Fiction Rating: MA__, and the rating is only presented for reference."_Notice how it says DOES NOT in that line. Fics that are rated M may suggest sexual themes; you know what we consider "T-Rated". I'm sorry but this is how it is...

**Reason number 2.)** It is illegal, I repeat ILLEGAL, for minors to have access to porn, because that is what most "M-Rated" stories are. You MUST be an adult to access it and since this site was made for people below the age of 18 (as in the stories are supposed to be for people ages 5-17 years of age). This means that FanFction is at risk of being DELETED and/or SUED! Now before you guys start PMing me/commenting that parents should keep better watch of their child online, well they CAN'T. At least not always. Story time: Let's say a child, just turned eight, goes online and finds this site. Now the parents have blocked any site that may contain adult themes. They see this site read the rules and think "Oh. OK. This isn't so bad. They get to read stories about their favorite shows." so they leave their child do read. Who wouldn't? Every parent wants their child to read. So the child does. And as they're reading they start searching for more stories. They hit that little ratings bar and change it to M. Why? M for MORE stories or something like that. SO they click it and next thing they know, they know everything about sex. Then the kid goes up to the parent and asks about it. You know, "What's a dick?" "Hey mommy? Do you have a cunt?" etc. and the parents are like "Where did you learn that from?" they show the site to the parents and now we have some angry parents. They complain to FF and threaten them. What we have here is a PROBLEM.

Now you might say "Well why don't they just make it so that you can't access the files if you're 18 or older like they do on AO3?" Well think about it... have you ever listened to what it says? You see the warning that says "This may contain Adult Content. If you are eligible to read you may proceed. By continuing you are saying that you are eligible to read this." or something like that. Now I bet a lot of you have clicked it without a second thought. I know I have. Who wouldn't? It's good stuff. The point is even if they did people will bypass it, or find a way to bypass it.

**Finally reason number 3.)** There is a site that is all ABOUT this stuff. MA-Rated fan fiction. It's a site called . That site is for MA-Rated fics, although, FanFiction swears that they have not made that website... Still. That site is for this kind of stuff and they need more love. Granted that site is for people 18 years and older and you aren't "allowed" unless you are of age. But at least the stories are everywhere, you know? Who knows what kind of trouble FF is getting into by allowing these stories when AFF was created for it? That's kind of like stealing their ideas.

That is all. Again I'm sorry that I have to be the bad guy here but it had to be done. Now For those of you who have read my one M-Rated story YES I realize I'm being a hypocrite right now. I get it. I'm not practicing what I preach. The thing is I have nowhere else to post these so I just post them here. If I get in trouble, I get in trouble. I'm not, I repeat NOT, telling you guys to stop writing MA stories. I would never tell someone to stop doing what they love. Would I suggest they change what they do just a tad? Yes. Would I tell them that their story sucks ass? Abso-frickin-lutely. But I would never, EVER tell someone to stop writing. That just isn't right and it's just plain rude. All I'm saying is that instead of flipping out on FF, look at the situation through their eyes and try to see the reasoning behind their choices. They aren't doing it to be mean. They're doing it for the thousands (maybe millions) of author's who write stories that aren't rated MA. Because if they [FF] get kicked offline then guess where all those stories are going to go. They're going to be GONE!

That is all. Please. Post this on your stories. Spread the word. I know it's not what you want to hear but it NEEDS to be heard.

Luvs ya,  
PhRenatoh


End file.
